1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for remotely enforcing operational protocols, such as those found in law enforcement environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for forcing particular actions to be performed in light of a given operational situation being encountered by a user of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some operational environments, such as those encountered by law enforcement personnel, are high workload environments. These types of environments often allow the worker, such as a police officer, to have a certain amount of discretion when faced with a given operational situation. On the other hand, for protection of both the officer and others, certain actions are deemed mandatory because of the situation. These mandatory actions may be a result of organizational policy, such as that set forth a police department, and may also be statutorily required, such as steps that legally must be taken to place a person in custody.
Modern operational environments, such as that of modern day law enforcement officials, includes a myriad of actions that should be taken or must be taken given an operational situation. Failure to abide by these actions in a law enforcement setting can result in difficulty convicting a potential wrongdoer because of an improper arrest as well as potential danger to the officer or the public. The number of actions that should, or must, be taken, coupled with the dynamic, fast paced environment causes difficulty in personnel remembering and carrying out the appropriate actions.
Moreover, because these environments are remote, little or no direct oversight or supervision is available. While two or more personnel may be assigned a particular location or vehicle, this is not always the case. In addition, personnel “partners” are often not supervisors of the other personnel. Furthermore, budget constraints in many areas, such as law enforcement, often force or encourage the assignment of a single person to a vehicle or location.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that remotely enforces operational protocols. Furthermore, what is needed is a system and method that uses voice recognition technology to allow hands-free device automation, automated communications, and automated data retrieval.